Blue Chick
by kukilatte
Summary: Hari Valentine yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba! Berawal dari cokelat ajaib(?) pemberian Momoi, Kuroko Tetsuya yang imut dan menggemaskan serta merupakan pujaan hati sang kapten basket Kisedai harus rela berubah wujud menjadi—boneka anak ayam? Ayo ikuti petualangan Kuroko selama ia berada di rumah Akashi Seijuuro dalam wujud boneka! [Akakuro fanfic, warn inside]


_"Nona cantik, apakah kau tertarik dengan esens vanilla ini?"_

 _"Eh? Esens vanila?"_

 _"Ya, ini bukan esens biasa. Esens ini memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang tidak terduga!"_

 _"Heh? Kekuatan ajaib? Apa itu?"_

 _"Entahlah~ bagaimana kalau kau membuktikannya sendiri?"_

.

.

.

 **BLUE CHICK**

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction Written By Sakuracchi-chan**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **WARNING: Typo(s), OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, bahasa tidak baku, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Note: Setting SMP Teiko. Di sini Kagami dan Himuro juga bersekolah di Teiko :)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Hari Valentine, hari di mana anak-anak perempuan seusia Kuroko sibuk memberikan cokelat—cokelat buatan maupun beli di toko—kepada pacar atau gebetan mereka sambil berharap sang pujaan hati mau memakan cokelat pemberian mereka.

Tentu saja, kebanyakan para kaum adam dengan senang hati menerima dan memakan cokelat tersebut.

Tapi... bagaimana kalau cokelat tersebut mengandung _racun_ dan _zat_ berbahaya di dalamnya? Apakah kau yakin masih mau memakannya?

"T-tetsu-kun, ini cokelat spesial untukmu! Ku-kumohon terimalah!"

Eh? Cokelat?

"Eh?" Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan kepingan iris senada rambutnya memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Huft, seharusnya sih—kalau dia normal (atau cokelatnya yang normal?) dia akan merasa senang ketika mendapat cokelat dari gadis yang bukan lain adalah manajer basket dan primadona sekolah, Momoi Satsuki. Astaga! Mimpi apa Kuroko semalam? Padahal wajahnya termasuk kategori yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan seperti Kise yang memiliki banyak fans atau Midorima yang terkenal sebagai pangeran tsundere di sekolah.

Lantas?

"Ano.. Momoi-san.." panggilan itu menyaratkan rasa takut, itu kalau kau menajamkan pendengaranmu. Yah, bagi orang normal sih, kalimat tersebut terkesan datar-datar saja dan memang diucapkan tanpa nada. Namun—

"Kumohon, Tetsu-kun! Oh ya, a-aku menyukaimu, Tetsu-kun! Ah, tapi kalau kau tidak menyukaiku juga tidak apa—eh! Tapi aku berharap kalau kita bisa jadian sih—eh tidak! Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Akashi-kun nan—ups!"

Eh? Kok terasa janggal ya?

"Akashi-kun?" sekali lagi, Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Ada apa gerangan nama kapten basketnya disebut-sebut? Dan anehnya pada saat seorang gadis sedang menyatakan perasaan padanya pula.

"Ahahaha, tidak kok, bukan apa-apa kok, Tetsu-kun! Tadi aku cuma keceplosan aja, iya, suer!" padahal Kuroko belum menjawab apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Momoi sudah tidak betah berada di sana. Manik merah mudanya sibuk melirik kanan-kiri, entah apa yang ia cari.

Alis pemuda biru muda sedikit bertautan, curiga. Lagipula, gerak-gerik Momoi benar-benar aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria dan suka— _seenaknya—_ memeluknya erat hingga kesulitan bernapas.

"Benarkah?" sekali lagi, Kuroko bertanya memastikan.

"I-iya! Kumohon terimalah cokelat ini, Tetsu-kun!"— _karena ini menyangkut nyawaku._ Kalimat terakhir sengaja tidak diucapkan. Masih ingin hidup, katanya.

" _Saa_ , aku pergi dulu, Tetsu-kun! Semoga kau suka cokelatnya—HIYAA!" Momoi cepat-cepat menyodorkan tas jinjing berwarna _pink_ berisi cokelat pada Kuroko, kemudian kabur secepat kilat seperti orang sehabis melihat setan. Padahal seingat Kuroko ini masih siang hari, dan setan mana yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya, si manusia berhawa setipis hantu kuburan?

Kuroko menatap heran tas jinjing yang ia genggam. Mau diapakan cokelat pemberian Momoi?

Dibuang?

Dikasih ke Kise?

Atau... dimakan?

Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya opsi ketiga harus keluar dari pilihannya. Masalahnya, ini adalah cokelat pemberian Momoi. Sekali lagi, **COKELAT PEMBERIAN MOMOI**. Mana mungkin ada yang mau memakan cokelat (beracun) tersebut? Pft.

Hm, mungkin opsi kedua lebih menguntungkan. Kalau Kise keracunan, dia juga akan mendapat ketenangan bukan? Ya, kurang lebih selama Kise dirawat di rumah sakit. Hah, biarlah sekali-kali Kuroko yang kita kenal baik dan berhati suci berubah menjadi sekejam iblis.

"Tetsuya."

JDER!

Petir imajiner seolah menyambar Kuroko. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat. Suara bariton familiar itu—tidak salah lagi. Itu suara kapten basketnya, Akashi Seijuuro!

Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa Akashi ada di sini? Pasti ada alasannya bukan? Apa karena ia terlambat latihan? Eh, tidak mungkin. Ini kan masih waktu istrahat. Latihan basket biasanya diadakan setelah pulang sekolah.

Lho? Jadi?

"A-ah, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Lagipula tidak ada alasan juga untuk membuatnya gugup bukan? Tapi kok, rasanya kedua mata heterokrom itu seperti menelanjanginya ya?

Kepala, badan, _piip,_ kaki.

Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Ah, mungkin itu halusinasi Kuroko saja.

"Tetsuya, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kuroko mengerjap. Sumpah, dia benar-benar takut sekarang, bahkan untuk sekedar menatap mata sang kapten saja.

"T-tadi Momoi-san memanggilku ke sini, lalu dia memberiku cokelat." Benar. Kuroko tidak berbohong, kok. Momoi memang memanggilnya tadi, lalu memberinya cokelat. Ya kan?

"Hmm... benarkah?" Akashi beralih menatap tas jinjing di tangan Kuroko. "Jadi? Kau mau apakan cokelat itu?"

Eh? Tumben Akashi peduli?

"Yah.. aku belum tahu juga sih," bohong. Kentara banget bohongnya, itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Akashi begitu melihat gelagat gugup Kuroko.

"Lebih baik kau makan saja." Akashi membalikkan badan. "Sayang kalau cokelatnya dibuang, pasti yang bikin bakalan sedih kalau tahu kau tidak memakan cokelatnya."

JDER!

Tuh kan, hati Kuroko terasa disayat-sayat, entah disayat apa.

Ini tuh sindiran maksudnya?

Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi peduli soal cokelat? Memangnya dia siapa, huh?

"Wah, kapten bijak sekali." Bukan Kuroko namanya kalau tidak berani membalas, meskipun harus menghadapi kapten basketnya yang terkenal raja iblis, setan, reinkarnasi lucifer, atau semacamnya.

Alis Akashi naik sebelah. Pemuda merah itu menoleh, menatap intens Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Kau menyindirku?"

"Tidak, kok." Kuroko menggendikan bahu. "Hanya membalas apa yang harus kubalas saja."

"Membalas apa?" dalam hati, Akashi sudah greget setengah mati. Apa-apaan sih? Niatnya tadi menegur kan baik. Cokelat kan semestinya memang dimakan, bukannya dibuang. Apalagi yang memberinya orang yang menyukaimu. Harga sedikit kenapa!

Lho? Kok malah Akashi yang marah?

"Akashi-kun sepertinya sayang sekali pada cokelat Momoi-san, ya? Oh, apa jangan-jangan Akashi-kun suka sama Momoi-san? Akashi-kun tidak rela melihat Momoi-san memberi cokelat padaku? Hm, baiklah," Kuroko menyodorkan tas jinjing tersebut pada Akashi. "nih, cokelatnya untuk Akashi-kun saja. Lagipula aku kan suka sama Kagami-kun, dia lebih keren dari apapun di dunia. Coba saja kau lihat _dunk_ Kagami-kun, pasti—"

"Cukup, Tetsuya banyak omong. Aku tidak suka Satsuki." Akashi menggertakan giginya, kesal bukan main. Ia menepis tangan Kuroko yang melayang menyodorkan tas jinjing berisi cokelat pemberian Momoi. "Ah, sudahlah. Susah menghadapi orang yang keras kepala seperti Tetsuya. Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa peduli menoleh, Akashi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroko, lengkap dengan ekspresi datar namun kelam akibat kesal dengan Akashi.

"Huhh! Harusnya Akashi-kun ngaca dong! _Mirror, mirror!_ " Kuroko mendecak sebal. Dia menggerutu sendiri, mengumpatkan sumpah serapah pada Akashi—mumpung orangnya tidak ada.

"Padahal masalahnya sepele. Kalau memang suka Momoi-san, kenapa malah marah ke aku?!" Kuroko masih asyik mendumel sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sejak awal ada seseorang yang sudah memerhatikannya dari balik pohon.

.

Sementara itu di tempat tersembunyi...

"Hah.. Kurokocchi tidak peka-peka _ssu_." Kise Ryouta, model part-time tampan yang ternyata merupakan sahabat Kuroko itu menghela napas berat. Ya, ia memang mengkuti Kuroko sejak pemuda imut itu dipanggil Momoi ke taman belakang sekolah. Kise juga sudah tahu kalau Akashi akan pergi menemui Kuroko—berhubung kemarin dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Momoi dan Akashi di depan ruang ganti.

.

 _Hari ini cuaca cerah, secerah rambut kuning Kise Ryouta. Pemuda dengan helaian kuning nyentrik itu tengah berjalan ria menuju gym. Perintah sang kapten tadi pagi tidak boleh diabaikan—kecuali kalau kau ingin bunuh diri dan mati muda._

 _"Hmm~" bersenandung sendirian. Dapat disimpulkan kalau hari ini mood Kise sedang cerah seperti cuaca sekarang. Ah, cocok sekali bukan?_

 _Sesampainya di gym, kedua manik senada surainya dengan bulu mata lentik itu dipenuhi dengan suguhan pemandangan manusia-manusia berjersey Teiko. Tak lupa keringat yang membasahi hampir setiap individu di sana. Gendang telinga dapat menangkap decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan bola basket setiap detiknya._

 _"Ryouta." Suara bariton familiar terdengar dari samping kanan. Refleks, kepala si model part-time menoleh ke arah sumber suara._

 _"Akashicchi?"_

 _"Kau telat lima menit. Bagus sekali." Uh oh. Apa-apaan itu?; pikir Kise. Mana mungkin ia terlambat? Jelas-jelas barusan ia melirik jam tangannya tepat pukul tiga sore. Latihan baru akan dimulai tiga puluh menit dari sekarang—berdasarkan SMS Akashi tadi pagi._

 _"Are? Ini kan masih jam tiga, Akashicchi! Bukannya masih ada waktu 30 menit?"_

 _"Hm?" sedikit, Kise dapat melihat kedua netra beda warna sang kapten sedikit melebar. Akashi langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya, menekan tombol power dan melihat jam yang tertera di sana._

 _03.00 p.m_

 _"Ah, benar." Meskipun hanya diucapkan pelan, Kise dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lagipula jarang-jarang ia melihat sang kapten salah perkiraan—barang sekali saja._

 _"Ya sudah ssu. Mungkin Akashicchi sedang lelah, jadi salah terka?" batin Kise berusaha positive thinking._

 _._

 _PRIIITT!_

 _Latihan tanding antara tim regular dan second string berakhir. Skor 80-55 dengan tim regular sebagai pemenangnya._

 _Para pemain saling berjabat tangan. Walaupun hanya latihan, pertandingan tadi cukup menyenangkan. Membuat anggota second string semakin membara semangatnya._

 _"ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!"_

 _Tim regular berjalan sempoyongan menuju bench. Akashi Seijuuro dan Momoi Satsuki duduk tenang di sana sambil meyodorkan handuk dan botol minuman. Terlihat normal, namun jika kau menajamkan pandanganmu, terlihat jelas bahwa gadis merah muda tersebut sesekali melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan cemas. Raut wajah yang aneh, entah apa penyebabnya._

 _Begitu juga dengan Akashi, walaupun kecemasan itu hanya disimpan dalam hati._

 _._

 _Kise meletakkan bola terakhir ke keranjang besar di pojok ruang gym. Keringat tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari kening. Ia cukup lelah dengan Self-practice shoot nya hari ini. Yah, tapi memang latihan menembak tadi sangat membantu mengimprov permainan basketnya._

 _Pukul lima sore. Sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain juga sudah pulang. Ah, dia harus cepat bergegas ganti pakaian sebelum hari semakin gelap._

 _Berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang ganti. Benar ternyata. Ruangan tersebut sudah sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal lokernya saja yang belum terkunci. Segera Kise melepas bajunya yang basah akibat keringat, meraih seragamnya lalu—_

 _"Satsuki, kenapa kau sibuk sendiri dari tadi? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak mencatat perkembangan pemain saat latihan tadi."_

 _"HUWAA! A-Akashi-kun?! Kena—"_

 _Hm? Bukankah itu suara Akashicchi dan Momoi?; pikir Kise dalam hati. Tangannya refleks berhenti._

 _"Jawab pertanyaanku, Satsuki."_

 _"E-eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Iya haha, sungguh!"_

 _"Bohong. Cepat katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Satsuki, sebelum guntingku yang bicara."_

 _"Hmph, baiklah!" Kise mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran. Ia berjalan pelahan menuju dinding di dekat pintu, menempelkan telinganya pada tembok putih ruang ganti. Sesekali menguping tak masalah, bukan?_

 _"A-aku tadi sedang berpikir tentang Valentine besok." Momoi menjawab dengan nada takut. Tentu saja, bagaimana ia tidak takut kalau Akashi Seijuuro menatapnya tajam. Dan oh, jangan lupakan gunting saktinya yang terpampang jelas tepat di depan matanya. Mungkin maju sedikit saja akan berhasil membuat manik pink si gadis malang tertusuk oleh gunting tersebut._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Y-ya aku bingung harus membuat apa. Aku sempat cari refrensi, mau bikin cokelat truffle atau bon-bon? Ah, aku bingung!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, seakan lupa kalau ia sedang berada di ambang kematian. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pemuda imut berambut biru, Momoi akan langsung lupa dengan dunia, apapun itu._

 _Akashi mendelik sebal. Ah, apa-apaan ini? Dia telat selangkah! Dan parahnya lagi, dia kalah dengan seorang gadis macam Momoi?!_

 _Ah, harga diri Akashi terasa terinjak gajah._

 _"Satsuki." Akashi menurunkan tangannya. Momoi—walau hanya sedikit—menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, gunting sakti sang kapten turun juga. Tapi—_

 _WOOSHH!_

 _Oh, bukan. Ternyata salah._

 _"A-Akashi-kun!" Momoi menjerit ketakutan. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa tiba-tiba anak tunggal pewaris Akashi Group di hadapannya ini menodongkan_ _ **cutter**_ _padanya?!_

 _Demi dewa!_

 _"B.A.T.A.L.K.A.N rencanamu besok, Satsuki." Akashi menajamkan tatapannya, berhasil membuat Momoi bergidik ngeri. "Atau kau mau mati sekarang? Tenang, kematianmu tidak akan terdengar mainstream kok—kebetulan aku baru saja membeli cutter baru kemarin."_

 _"TIDAKK!" Momoi menjawab lantang. "Ini demi cintaku pada Tetsu-kun! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghalangiku, sekalipun itu Akashi Seijuuro—"_

 _SNIP!_

 _"Kubilang_ _ **batalkan,**_ _Satsuki." Oh, ternyata perjuangan dramatisnya belum cukup meluluhkan semangat (membunuh) Akashi. Oh tidak, seketika Momoi merasa gagal sebagai calon pacar Kuroko._

 _"Huhh! Baiklah!" Momoi merengut sebal. Hmph, kalau sudah berurusan dengan keabsolutan Akashi memangnya Momoi bisa apa?_

 _"Tapi... sebagai gantinya, aku punya_ _ **pekerjaan**_ _untukmu." Hahh? Apa lagi sih? Dikira dirinya kuli apa, gerutu Momoi dalam hati._

 _"Apa?" malas. Sebenarnya Momoi sudah malas sekali, bahkan untuk sekadar menjawab ucapan Akashi._

 _"Besok kau harus—_

 _._

 _._

.

KRING! KRING!

"Ah, sudah bel."

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan. Sumpah, dia baru saja menyia-nyiakan 30 menit dalam hidupnya hanya untuk mematung di taman belakang sekolah? Manusia bodoh macam apa coba dirinya?

Oh, mari salahkan Akashi.

Ya, benar! Kalau saja tadi Akashi tidak menyindirnya—atau mungkin tidak muncul di sini—pasti Kuroko sudah kenyang meminum Vanilla shake yang biasa ia beli di kantin.

Hmph, dasar _Bakashi_ -kun.

"Kesal, kesal, kesal!" Kuroko menendang angin. Yah, habisnya tidak ada batu sih.

Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini menekuk. Akashi menyebalkan! Rasanya ingin melakukan aksi balas dendam, tapi bagaimana?

Ah, lupakan. Lebih baik ia segera ke kelas sebelum dimarahi _sensei_ pelajaran sejarah.

* * *

 **02.45 p.m**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Murid-murid berhamburan memenuhi koridor sekolah, tak terkecuali Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko berjalan pelan menuju loker. Hari ini, seperti biasa, latihan basket dimulai pukul setengah empat sore. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau jajan makanan ringan.

Loker besi dengan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' pada baris ketiga sudah di depan mata. Kuroko melepas _uwabaki-_ nya lalu membuka pintu loker—

BUK!

Kaget bukan main, walaupun tidak terlihat sama sekali di wajah. Sebuah kotak persegi berwarna _pink_ dengan pita di bagian tengah atas baru saja terjatuh dari loker Kuroko. Tidak dituliskan siapa pengirimnya. Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. Ini cokelat siapa?

 _"Yang pasti bukan dari Momoi-san. Mungkin aman jika kumakan? Kasihan juga kalau dibuang,"_ batin Kuroko dalam hati. Ia meraih sepatunya lalu memakainya dengan cepat, memasukkan cokelat misterius tersebut ke dalam tas. Ah, mungkin dimakan sambil berjalan menuju gym tidak buruk juga.

 _Oh, Kuroko. Andai kau tahu kalau memo dari sang pengirim cokelat terselip di lantai dekat kolong loker tanpa sepengetahuan dirimu._

* * *

 **Tetsu-kun! Ini cokelat spesial untukmu! Semoga kau suka ya! :D ^^ 'V')~**

 **P.S: Tetsu-kun, cokelat yang tadi di taman kau makan juga ya! Se-semoga kau suka~**

 **P.S.S: Jangan bilang Akashi-kun kalau kau dapat cokelat dariku ya! Karena nanti nyawaku tidak selamat X"3**

 **From: Momoi Satsuki**

* * *

Angin semilir menyapu helaian rambut biru cerah Kuroko. Bibir ranum belepotan cokelat berperisa vanila. _Enak,_ ucap Kuroko dalam hati. Ia berani bersumpah, cokelat misterius ini benar-benar enak.

Bon-bon cokelat dengan rasa dan aroma khas vanila. Bagaimana Kuroko tidak memuji kelezatannya?

Tak terasa, kini kotak cokelat _pink_ tersebut sudah kosong melom—oh belum. Masih tersisa satu buah cokelat berbentuk hati yang begitu menggugah selera Kuro—

"Waahh Kuro-chin punya cokelat? _Ne,_ aku mau dong Kuro-chin~" sesosok pemuda bertubuh titan berdiri di belakang Kuroko dengan tatapan memelas. Sedikit, air liur menetes dari mulut si titan bersurai lavender.

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun. Gomen, cokelatnya sudah habis." Kuroko merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut kecewa Murasakibara, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat cokelat pemberian Momoi. Hm... apa ia berikan saja pada Murasakibara ya? Kasihan juga melihat bayi raksasa ini merengut kecewa.

"Murasakibara-kun," secercah harapan terlihat jelas pada manik ungu Murasakibara. "Aku punya cokelat lain, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah cokelatnya enak atau tidak"— _karena itu pemberian Momoi-san._

"Mmm tak apa-apa _ne_ ~ yang penting cokelat." Kantung _pink_ yang disodorkan direbut sepihak. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, titan ungu tersebut langsung meninggalkan Kuroko dan sibuk dengan cokelatnya.

Kuroko menghela napas berat, sudah biasa dengan sikap _aneh_ sang center tim regular Teiko. Ia mengeluarkan handphone _flip_ berwarna senada rambutnya, kemudian melihat jam di layar.

03.18 p.m

Oh, sepertinya dia harus cepat bergegas.

Kuroko berlari menuju gym. Namun, baru saja tiga langkah berlari, pandangannya seakan berputar dan perlahan memburam. Kepalanya juga terasa berdenyut dan pusing. Kedua maniknya mulai sayu, namun ia dapat menangkap cahaya putih di sekujur tubuhnya—

-hingga kesadarannya hilang sempurna.

.

Sementara itu...

Murasakibara dengan mata berbinar-binar meraih kotak cokelat dari dalam kantung _pink_ pemberian Kuroko. Kotak berbentuk hati dengan selembar kertas memo kecil berwarna putih yang memuat pesan dari si pengirim—

" _Are?_ Cokelat dari Aka-chin?" Murasakibara mengernyit heran. Tunggu. _Kuro-chin dapat cokelat dari Aka-chin?;_ pikir Murasakibara kebingungan. Apakah kapten basketnya itu ternyata diam-diam suka pada Kuroko?

Meh.

" _Saa..._ entahlah~ yang pasti cokelat buatan Aka-chin pasti enak." Tanpa peduli, Murasakibara mengabaikan memo tersebut dan kembali sibuk memburu cokelat untuk dimakan.

.

 _"Satsuki, kenapa kau sibuk sendiri dari tadi? Aku yakin kau pasti tidak mencatat perkembangan pemain saat latihan tadi."_

 _"HUWAA! A-Akashi-kun?! Kena—"_

 _"Jawab pertanyaanku, Satsuki."_

 _"E-eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Iya haha, sungguh!"_

 _"Bohong. Cepat katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Satsuki, sebelum guntingku yang bicara."_

 _"Hmph, baiklah! A-aku tadi sedang berpikir tentang Valentine besok."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Y-ya aku bingung harus membuat apa. Aku sempat cari refrensi, mau bikin cokelat truffle atau bon-bon? Ah, aku bingung!"_

 _"Satsuki."_

 _WOOSH!_

 _"A-Akashi-kun!"_

 _"B.A.T.A.L.K.A.N rencanamu besok, Satsuki. Atau kau mau mati sekarang? Tenang, kematianmu tidak akan terdengar mainstream kok—kebetulan aku baru saja membeli cutter baru kemarin."_

 _"TIDAKK! Ini demi cintaku pada Tetsu-kun! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghalangiku, sekalipun itu Akashi Seijuuro—"_

 _"Kubilang_ _ **batalkan,**_ _Satsuki."_

 _"Huhh! Baiklah!"_

 _"Tapi... sebagai gantinya, aku punya_ _ **pekerjaan**_ _untukmu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Besok kau harus—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-memberikan cokelatku pada Tetsuya di taman belakang sekolah."_

 _"HEHHHH?!"_

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro berlari secepat kilat menuju gym. Oh astaga, entah harus berapa kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal sempurna baru saja diceramahi guru akibat melamun di kelas. Huh, mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya?

Akashi merogoh tasnya—masih sambil berlari—lalu mengecek ponselnya. Lima menit menuju pukul setengah empat. _Oh shit._ Ia tidak boleh terlambat! Ia kan kapten!

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik berlari, atau terlalu kalut merutuki nasib sialnya, Akashi sampai tidak sadar kalau satu meter di depannya ada 'sesuatu' tergeletak dan—

BUAGH!

Uh, oh. Akashi Seijuuro baru saja terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ittai..." Akashi mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri akibat bercumbu langsung dengan semen. Astaga! Sudah berapa kali kesialan menimpanya hari ini coba?!

Akashi perlahan berdiri, walaupun bokongnya masih terasa sakit. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke 'sesuatu' yang sudah berani membuat seorang Akashi jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Eh?

"Boneka?" Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Sebuah boneka anak ayam berwarna biru muda familiar teronggok di sana dengan tidak berdaya. Oh, tidak hanya itu. Ia juga mendapati tas sekolah(?), entah milik siapa.

Hah... merepotkan. Siapa sih yang meninggalkan boneka dan tas ini? Yah, walaupun Akashi mengakui kalau boneka anak ayam tersebut sangat lucu dan menarik.

Heh?

Akashi masih manusia normal. Manusia normal yang begitu tertarik akan sesuatu, pasti ingin langsung mendapatkannya secepatnya. Begitu juga dengan boneka anak ayam malang yang satu ini. Terlanjur membuat seorang Akashi tertarik, akhirnya boneka tidak bersalah itupun— _dan juga tas sekolah tersebut—_ harus rela dibawa pulang oleh si kapten basket Kisedai—untuk teman tidur, katanya.

 _Oh, Akashi. Andai kau tahu kalau sebenarnya—_

 _._

Kuroko melenguh pelan. Pusing. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya—

Loh?

"Eh? Aku tidak terpejam? Bukannya tadi... aku pingsan?" Kuroko membatin. Benar, matanya memang tidak terpejam! Tapi kok... pandangannya tetap gelap ya?

Kuroko mencoba menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Gelap, namun entah mengapa di sekitarnya terdapat benda-benda aneh seperti buku, ponsel, kertas, dan sebagainya.

Ini di mana? Kenapa juga buku dan kertas itu terlihat sama seperti ukuran tubuhnya?

Eh? Tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

HAH?! KOK BUKU DAN KERTASNYA SAMA TINGGI DENGAN DIRINYA?!

APA JANGAN-JANGAN TUBUHNYA MENGECIL?

TAPI KOK BISA?

LOH?

LOHHHHH?!

Kuroko mengerjap heran. Ada apa ini? Mimpi? Tapi kok terasa nyata?

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kok kakinya terasa pendek dan... empuk? Oh, lalu tangannya tidak ada! Ini kenapa?!

"Ah..." Kuroko melirik sebuah ponsel yang... cukup familiar di matanya. Ponsel merah dengan stiker gunting berwarna biru muda.

"Hm.. coba aku ke aplikasi kamera..." dengan mulut(?)nya yang aneh dan entah mengapa terlihat berwarna kuning panjang(?) Kuroko mencari aplikasi kamera pada ponsel tersebut. Beruntung sang pemilik ponsel tidak mengaktifkan fitur password pada ponselnya, sehingga Kuroko dapat dengan mudah mencari kamera tanpa harus kebingungan menebak password ponsel tersebut.

"Ini dia!" Kuroko segera mengaktifkan cahaya flash, kemudian dengan susah payah membalikan posisi ponsel hingga layarnya membelakanginya. Ia memotret tubuhnya dengan kamera belakang ponsel. Dan ternyata hasilnya—

"HAH?!" Lagi, Kuroko yang biasanya selalu datar dan monoton tercengang dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut sempurna. Lho?! Kenapa yang ada di foto—

.

.

.

Malah boneka anak ayam biru muda?!

 _Oh, Akashi. Andai kau tahu kalau sebenarnya—_

 _—boneka anak ayam tersebut adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, pujaan hatimu._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC '-')~

* * *

a/n: SELAMAT HARI NATAL! YEAYYY! /telat/

halo minna-san! Balik lagi sama author tukang pehape- _in_ orang XD/pfft/

Yahhh sebenarnya saya sempat bilang kalau mau hiatus sampe februari, tapi ternyata tangan ini gatal ingin menulis/plak/

Akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini *yeayyyy* walaupun rencana awal pengen publish pas valentine aja :V

Eh tapi akhirnya post sekarang :VVVV

RnR dengan senang hati saya terima~ flame boleh, tapi jangan asal flame ya! Nyampah di cerita orang dengan flame tidak jelas itu nggak baik lho~

Sayonara! ^^


End file.
